


Revenge Party

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Fluff, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: Abby takes Satan to meet her family and meets her possessive ex. Satan goes out of his way to deal with his possessiveness.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Revenge Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in a series I'm working on. This just happens to be the first one that needed to be written, the rest will be written when I get ideas.

Revenge Party

I’m laying across Satan’s lap as we read, I look up from my book and glance at the clock. I shift on Satan’s lap, “It’s about time to go.” I say slightly annoyed because I don’t want to get up. Without looking up from his book, “Do we really have to go? I’m really quite comfortable.” Satan inquires. I tease, “For some reason my family wants to meet you. I have absolutely zero idea why.” He glares at me and I can’t help but laugh. He puts his bookmark in, closes his book, and puts it aside, “Then I suppose we should get going.” I sit up and stretch as Satan gets his jacket and duffle he had packed. I stand up, place my cape on my shoulders, and grab my duffle. I grab his hand before we head out. Lucifer tosses me car keys as we pass him on the way out the door. We head off to the portal to the human realm. 

We materialize in the human realm, about half an hour from my hometown. I pause for a moment, glowing gently, taking in the sun and the warm, familiar, natural energy coming off of all the fields. It feels so good to be home. I look around, hitting the unlock button on the keys. A gorgeous maroon pickup truck lights up and I can feel my eyes light up and my glow brighten, “Fuck yes. How the fuck does he get these cars?” Satan laughs, “I may have had a hand in picking this one.” I tackle him, “You really know what a girl likes.” I smile pulling back and getting my magic under control, “We should get going. My mom will be waiting anxiously for us.” He nods and we walk over to the car, tossing the bags in the back and getting in. I adjust the seat and rev up the engine, giddy at getting to drive a pickup truck for the first time in almost six months. I can see Satan looking at me out of the corner of my eye, “What?” He shakes his head laughing, “You are adorable.” I smile, feeling a tinge of blush appear on my cheeks. We head off towards my home. I can already feel another surge of natural energy as I pull into my driveway. I turn off the car and we get out, grabbing our bags from the bed of the truck. “Welcome to my home.” I can feel myself beam as I sweep my arms out in a very showy gesture, “This is actually the house that I got to design and my parents had built for me.” He looks up to the two story farmhouse behind me, “Wow. It's beautiful from the outside. I can’t wait to see the inside.” I fumble for my keys, “Well then, let’s go. We have enough time to unpack and settle in before my parents want us over at the main house.” I unlock the house and welcome Satan in. We drop our bags off in the master bedroom and I take off my bow tie and cape and unbutton the top button. I show him around the main floors. We sit for a moment in the kitchen, I smirk, “Oh, I forgot to mention, there’s a basement.” He looks at me curiously as I beckon him to follow. I unlock a door and let Satan walk down the steps first. As the full room comes into view, his eyes get big, “You naughty girl” he chuckles. I smile innocently as he pulls me close, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He kisses me passionately. The doorbell rings and Satan groans, “Who is that?” He growls. I laugh and head back up the stairs with him not far behind, “Probably one of my brothers.” I open the front door and Felix is there beaming, “My little sister! You’re alive!” I laugh again as he wraps me up in a tight hug, “Hi Feli. and why wouldn’t I be?” He pulls back and puts his hands on my cheeks, squishing them a little, “You’re around soul eating demons.” He notices Satan leaning up against the wall slightly behind me, “You must be Satan.” His entire demeanor changes to the protective older brother I know he is. Satan smiles brightly and pushes off the wall, turning on the charm, sticking his hand out in greeting, “I am, and you must be Felix. I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” Felix shakes his hand, “Hopefully good things.” He looks at me suspiciously. Satan laughs, “Very good things. I’ve been looking forward to meeting all of you. Abby has been talking you up to me and my brothers quite a bit.” He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in. Felix smiles, “I’m here to bring you guys to the main house. Mom has been eagerly awaiting.” I laugh, “Of course she is. Let’s go then.” We head out to the tractor that Felix had driven over here and head over to my parents house. We climb into the trailer and sit on either side to balance it out. As we ride over. I unbutton the top couple of more buttons on my shirt and roll up the sleeves. Satan looks at me, “What?” I ask, genuinely curious about that look. “You aren’t staying all buttoned up?” I laugh, “On a farm? Oh hell no! I always loosen up a bit here. Especially here, this farm is really the one place in the Human Realm I can.” 

Once we get to the main house, my mom comes out of the back door and hugs me tightly, “Darling! You made it back okay!” I laugh, hugging back, “Yes, Mom. I made it back just fine. It was an easy trip.” Felix looks a little jealous, “The truck she gets to drive puts mine to shame.” I stick my tongue out at him, laughing, “You can blame Satan. He’s the one who chose the car for me.” I look over at him and smile. He steps forward, smiling, “It’s wonderful to meet you. I’ve been looking forward to this dinner since Abby told me about it.” He places his hand on the small of my back and extends a hand to my mother. My mom laughs and brings him into a hug, “Bring it in, honey. You’re part of the family now.” Satan laughs and hugs her. I can’t help but smile at the sweet scene playing in front of me. I hope that meeting the rest will go just as smoothly. 

My mom and Satan walk into the kitchen ahead of us, chatting away, and Felix wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in, “You really like this one, Abbs.” He talks into my ear, “I see the way you look at him.” I can feel my face heat up, “I mean I like all of them. They all are amazing in different ways.” His knowing smirk says everything and we get handed beers from my dad. I immediately take a drink from it. I feel Satan’s arm wrap around me and I lean into his touch. We smile at each other before I introduce all of my brothers and my father to him. Danny is stoik as ever as I go through the people. He’s the first to come up to shake Satan’s hand, I can just tell he’s trying to intimidate him. I take a sip of my beer, in an attempt to hide the giggle bubbling in my throat. Satan, already seeming to know what Danny is trying to do, greets, “You must be Abby’s oldest brother, Daniel, it’s a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you. Abby has told me so much about you.” His green eyes sparkle with a hint of amusement. I gage Danny’s reaction carefully, he’s impressed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Satan. Your brothers have, so far, impressed me. I hope you do the same.” Satan chuckles, “Well, if Mammon was able to impress you then I should have no problem.” he jokes. Danny smiles, “Well I think you should have no problems Satan, especially if everything Abby has said about you is true.” 

After this exchange, I ask Satan if he wants to see the house, and he says yes. We end up in my childhood bedroom and he picks up a yearbook that was left on my desk from my senior year of high school and flips through it. He points to a picture of my boyfriend at the time and me during a field trip, “Who’s this?” He asks. I look over his shoulder, “My ex. His name is Alex.” I say simply, “We ended up dating from our senior year of high school up until about three weeks before I came down to Devildom. Then I found out he had been cheating on me during the entire nine year relationship.” I groan, remembering that he’s coming tonight. Satan gives me a quizzical look, “He’s coming with his family tonight. His family are some of the sweetest people in the human realm, he, on the other hand, is a piece of trash.” He puts down the book, turns towards me, and wraps me in a tight hug, “There’s more to this then you’re saying. Tell me, Kitten.” I just shake my head and hide my face in his shoulder. He almost growls, “He was that bad?” I shift, lifting my head off of his shoulder, “Not during the relationship, but after the breakup. He refused to leave me alone. He lives down the street from my house and would come over all the time to basically stalk me. I had to put in a very thorough security system that connects to my phone because he would come over at all times just to torment me into going back to him. I was so excited when I got in. Besides the fact that I was going to have access to so much information, I was able to escape him. He has been bombarding my phone since I went down and refuses to take no as an answer. I’m sure you will get to see that tonight.” Satan is silent while I explain the situation. He caresses my cheek, keeping me from being able to look away, “Do the others know about him?” I nod, “Levi and I talked about him but Levi didn’t meet him, and Mammon scared the shit out of him when he tried to talk to me. But the others don’t.” He hums, thinking, “Well if he tries anything, he will have me to deal with. Will you point him out to me?” I nod, but before I can say anything the soft, caring look in his eyes turns possessive and he kisses me hungrily. He pulls back just enough so our foreheads rest on each other, “I’m not letting him hurt you any longer.” I nod again, breathless. Oliver opens the door and his eyes sparkle knowingly, “Mom told me to come get you two, our guests are starting to arrive.” he almost sings. I smirk back, answering his unanswered question, “We’ll be down in a moment.” After he leaves, I turn to Satan, “Showtime” He chuckles, pulling me into another kiss. 

We head down to the family room and throw our empty bottles in the recycling bin and grab more beer. I go around introducing Satan to all of the neighbors who are there and we grab a little food and go back to chatting. After a little bit, the door opens again and my ex and his family walks in. I grab onto Satan’s arm getting his attention. He looks at me, then to where I was looking, “Is that him?” he whispers. I nod and tense more as he sees me and walks over. Satan pulls me to him and kisses my temple as if to say she’s mine to him. “Abby, it’s been a while. You look great.” He compliments. The entire room turns to look at us, I mumble a thanks and lean more into Satan. Alex finally notices Satan, “Who are you?” His voice drips with pure disdain. Satan smiles coldly, “I’m Satan, you met my older brother, Mammon.” Alex nods, “Oh, right. You’re one of her little pets.” I can feel Satan tense, “And you’re the toddler that can’t take no for an answer.” He almost hisses. I have to hold back the laugh bubbling in the back of my throat. I greet Danny as he walks up, who is also trying to hold back a laugh, “I think it’s time for you to move on, Alex.” Danny growls, stepping in between us. “I don’t think it is.” Alex challenges, “Abby is MY girl. I will move on when I decide too.” I can feel Satan fuming beside me. Satan puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “Let me deal with this asshat.” Satan jeers. Danny looks at him for a second and nods and backs off. I can see the pure fury in his eyes. Satan pushes me behind him protectively, “Now listen here, Alex,” He sneers, “You will leave Abby alone. She has made it very clear that she does not want to be with you. If you don’t you will have to deal with me, someone who you really DO NOT want to cross.” Satan is looming over Alex at this point and I can see he’s a second away from revealing his demon form. I grab his arm lower and slide my hand into his. He snaps out of the moment and backs off, Alex just nods and scrambles back and off to his parents, who are laughing. I can’t help but smile as Satan turns around, “Are you okay?” his eyes are full of concern. I nod, giggling, “Yeah. I’m fine.” I can see the question dancing across his lips and answer before he has a chance to ask, “Thank you. It’s not every day the son of the town sheriff gets told off.” I pull him in for a hug, hiding the laugh that bubbles up. I look up at him, when I get control of myself again, and the room seems to disappear for a moment, “Anything for you, my kitten,” he mutters before kissing my forehead. Lucus walks up and claps Satan’s shoulder, snapping us out of the moment, “You did good. The sheriff laughing at his own kid.” The smirk saying everything needed in the moment.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Everyone eats and drinks too much, the usual for the monthly dinners. After a while, Satan purrs sensually into my ear, “Let’s get out of here.” I nod, knowing what he wants to go do. We go around and say goodbye to everyone and walk across the fields back to my house. Once we walk in the door, Satan slams me up against a wall and kisses me ferociously. I melt into him instantly, allowing him complete control over me. He kisses down my jaw, opening the buttons on my shirt. Just as he finishes opening my shirt, the doorbell rings and Satan bites my neck causing me to moan out loudly. I fumble for my phone to check the camera. It’s Alex, fuck. “It’s him isn’t it?” Satan growls against me. I nod, “Unfortunately,” I almost wimper. Alex starts pounding on the door, “Abby! Open up!” I look towards the door, terrified. Satan gently grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him, “All you need to do is distract him for a minute. I will take care of the rest.” The predatory look in his eyes has me excited. I nod and he kisses me to give me the strength to do this. We separate and I fix myself as I head towards the door before I lose this confidence. I crack the door, “Yes Alex?” I ask coldly. I can just see the possessive look in his eyes, “Let me in. Now. You belong to me, and only me.” I see Satan come from around the corner, trying desperately not to let on, I open the door more, “I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to anyone. I’m not an object.” I almost growl. I see Satan, who I realize is in demon form, sneak closer, I continue, “And even if I did belong to someone, it sure as hell wouldn’t be you.” Satan, who is now towering behind Alex, his eyes glowing and his mouth twisted into a sinister grin, “If Abby belonged to anyone, she’d belong to me.” He then hits Alex in the back of the head, knocking him out, before he has a chance to respond. Satan looks at me with the same look, “Go and get changed, I’ll get him ready and won’t start till you are there.” Not willing to ask questions with that look in his eyes, I just nod and head off to change. I look through my lingerie collection trying to figure out what he wants me to wear for tonight. I find the perfect set, it’s a new set that I bought just for Satan. I quickly undress, slipping on the dark forest green with black lace overlay bra and panties and heading down to the basement. 

I walk down the stairs and see Alex, still out cold, tied up in a chair with his hands behind his back, his head slumped forward, and his shirt off. I can see Satan out of the corner of my eye, who is still in demon form, looking at me mesmerized, “You look absolutely delectable, Love. New set?” I nod, looking at him, “What’s the plan?” I motion to Alex and walk up next to him and he pulls me to him, “Well first things first, you’re going to lay your pretty little ass on that bed.”, He purrs seductively, “Then, I’m going to wake this dickwad up and teach him a lesson on why to never even think about you again.” He kisses me possessively. I moan just because of the sheer intensity of the kiss, “Then what?” I ask a little out of breath. “Then, I am going to show you, and well everyone, who you actually belong to. Don’t think you’re getting out of this...,” He pauses, trying to find the right word “unscathed.” he growls. I have to keep myself from glowing just from the way he says it, tonight will be fun. He slaps my butt, “Get over to that bed.” I take a sharp breath. “It’s warm in here.” I note aloud as I walk over to the bed and lay on my side. He chuckles as he chooses a whip from my collection on the wall, “Yeah, it will get him sweating. So on top of the pain, there will also be a sting. Rubbing salt in the wound, or so they say.” I can feel his gaze on me, “Also you slick with sweat is one of the sexiest things in the three realms.” He purrs. I chuckle lightly, blushing, and I’m glad that I chose mood lighting in here. My eyes fully adjust to the dark room and I keep my eyes trained on Satan’s every move. He stalks over to Alex, letting the whip uncurl and drag on the ground. The crack of the whip cutting the silence that had fallen in the seconds between. Alex yelps in pain getting woken up by the hit, a red lash appearing across his chest, “What the fuck happened?” Satan chuckles darkly, his eyes glowing dangerously “You messed with the wrong woman tonight.” he is absolutely livid. “Who are you to do this?! This is kidnapping!!” Alex is frantically struggling to get free of his binds. Satan's eyes widen in feign innocence, “Oh really? I had no idea that’s what I was doing,” Sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Of course I know that!” he exclaims. Another crack of the whip sounds, “Anything to get you to stop bothering Abby. And this is a peak to what’s to happen next. I may be bad but I assure you, there is far worse to come if you don’t. I have some self control but there are others who don’t.” He gets up in Alex’s face, “Some don’t just stick with physical torture.” The look on Alex’s face makes me smirk, he’s now truly terrified, as he should be. He is going to learn never to mess with demons tonight. Alex must see me for the first time, “Abby! You’re just going to let him do this to me?! I mean, you know you still love me. You still love me, right?” Satan and Alex both look at me expectantly, Satan more out of curiosity, Alex silently pleading with me. I stand up from the bed, “I mean, I am having too much fun watching Satan do this to you. You betrayed me. After nine years of loving you unconditionally, I learn you’ve been cheating on me the entire time! It was a stake to my heart, Asshole. Three weeks, I was depressed and thinking about just ending it because you wouldn’t leave me alone. Then, three weeks later, a particular group of demons walked into my life, well I walked into theirs, and everything changed. My entire outlook changed. I started smiling again after a week down there. The shit that has gone down, the messes I got myself into, all seemed… normal.” Satan looks at me with such love in his eyes, “She fits perfectly into our little family. She filled a spot that we hadn’t even realized was empty.” His gaze hardens as he turns back to Alex, “And you continue to hurt her. Almost a year later and you still refuse to take no for an answer.” Satan snarls. Alex quivers, “You never answered my question.” I look at him, “What? If I still love you? I thought I had made that obvious, but I guess not.” I get inches away from his face, “No. I don’t.” I see the little bit of hope slip from his eyes and smile evilly as I pull back. I turn around and start to strut back to my perch. Satan trills at me, I laugh, “Soon, My tiger. Finish up here and then I am all yours.” Alex screams, “You will not touch her! You hear! She belongs to me!” Both Satan and I chuckle darkly, “You are NOT in control here. If you haven’t noticed, you are tied up and about to get your ass handed to you while the woman you claim as yours watches on with delight.” I settle back onto the bed, shrugging, “He does have a point.” Another crack of the whip with another red mark. “You’re a sadistic piece of shit!” Satan laughs, “Why do you think Abby likes me so much?” Another strike. After a few minutes of back and forth between the two and many more hits, Satan rolls up the whip and puts it back in its spot. “Is that it? Wow, you’re a poor excuse for a demon.” I cover my mouth trying to keep the laughter from escaping. Satan walks over to the wall and places it back in its housing, “I’m not done yet. I just got bored with the whip.” I hum, getting both of their attention, “I suggest the black and green cat o’ nine tails. It’s one of my favorites.” I see Alex’s eyes widen, “Oh fuck.” Satan looks at me quizzically, “That good, huh?” I laugh, “It's a nine tails whip where the braids are hard leather and metal. If I need sharp pain, I use it.” My smile darkens, “It also causes small cuts.” His eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning, “Oh really?” I nod, and he starts taking off his shirt, “Well I will have to try it then.” He walks over to me lounging on the bed, “Hold these for me, darling.” He hands his shirt and his boa on me, I squeal in delight as I wrap the boa round my neck and lay on my stomach snuggling his shirt. He runs his tail along my jaw and down my body, I squirm in excitement. “Keep your filthy paws off of her!” Alex, whose face is pale, exclaims his voice shrill. I can feel Satan’s aura darken even more. He grabs the nine tails from the shelf and tries it out. Just the sound of it stirs my already awakened core. As he walks past me, running his tail up my leg and hitting the right spot between my legs to make me squirm. I watch his every move as he goes down on his prey once again. I don’t know what about him does it for me, I ponder inwardly, the way he’s doing this just to protect me from this asshole. His back muscles ripple as he strikes again and another strangled yelp comes from Alex. Even in the dim lighting, I can see that Alex now has actual scratches. Though, I can’t tell if the sheen I see is blood, sweat, or a combination of both, my guess is mostly sweat. I bring my attention back to the incredibly erotic scene playing out in front of me as I hear Satan snarl, “You will leave her alone.” Crack, “Or I will let my brothers know and,” Crack, “They will bring the Wrath of Hell unto you, if you don’t.” With another hit, Satan is almost glowing with energy and his green eyes ablaze with fury. Cuts and welts are peppered all over Alex’s upper body, neck and face. Satan walks around the back of the chair and releases the binds holding Alex, “Get out of here now.” Satan growls, “Unless you want more.” Alex grabs his shirt and scrambles up the stairs and we hear the front door slam as he runs out.

There is a second of silence, neither of us move or talk. I do the only thing I can think of, I close the distance between us, jumping on Satan, and kiss him, heatedly. He moans then chuckles into the kiss, grabbing onto my thighs to hold me up. I pull back, “You have no idea how sexy that was.” I gasp and shiver as I feel his tail move my panties and play with and enter me. He starts carrying me over to the bed, tossing the boa around my neck to the side, “Hm, you really are a sadist. You are soaking wet.” he teases, “You should have said something earlier. I wouldn’t want my kitten to suffer.” I pout a bit, “But I didn’t want to interrupt you. You were having so much fun and I was willing to wait knowing you were going to take care of my needs as soon as you were done.” He lays me down on my back and bites my neck, I instantly melt. He licks where he bit me, “I suppose that is true.” He wiggles his tail, hitting the right spot and I moan loudly. He continues the assault on my neck as he undoes my bra and tosses it off into the abyss of the room. He pulls out of me just long enough for my panties to follow. He pulls off of me, continuing to work me with his tail as the rest of his clothes come off. Just before I hit my climax, I’m empty and I groan loudly in complaint, “You ass!” He laughs, “Watch your mouth. I will not be kind today if you don’t.” He purrs. I smirk knowing exactly what’s to come if I keep up, “Fuck you.” I say smugly, sticking my tongue out at him when he glares at me. He starts towards me and I instinctively try to scramble away but epically fail. I almost immediately get grabbed and dragged over Satan’s knee. “I warned you.” He growls and spanks me, hard. I yelp, mostly just because of the moment, and plead with him, “I’m sorry, Daddy! I won’t do it again!” Another spank equally as hard, “I promise!” He grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking it , “Well,” smack, “You should have thought about that before being a brat.” I know better than to struggle at this point so I try to stay as still as possible as he spanks me a few more times. I can hear how arrogant he is when he asks, “Do you have binds on this bed.” I nod, “Two sets, one on either side connected to the bed posts and one in the middle.” I gulp. “Bind yourself to the middle set, on all fours. I haven’t finished with you yet.” I do as I’m told and wait for him with my head down. After a minute, I feel him climb onto the bed behind me, “Head up.” He orders, I do so. He places a blindfold on me and as he ties it, he growls into my ear, “Now, you’re going to be as loud as you can. I want your brother on either side of us to know what we’re doing. Okay?” I shiver at the brush of the flogger down my back, “Yes, Daddy.” He hits my thigh, making me moan loudly, “Good girl.” His fingertips skim where he hit me causing it to sting a little, “And if you continue to be a good girl, I’ll let you cum.” Before I can respond, he jams a finger and then two in me, “Oh fuck.” I breathe at the sudden intrusion. A hard smack with the flogger, “What did I tell you. Let it out. My brothers aren’t around tonight so they won’t bother us. And my oh my, you are such a little slut. You are so wet.” He chuckles and pumps a few times before pulling out. I hear him lick, what I’m guessing is, his fingers, noisily, and he hums, “You always taste so good.” He purrs, spreading my legs. He whaps my inner thigh and then drops the flogger next to us on the bed. I let out a needy whine. “What is it, my Kitten? Tell me what you want.” I can hear his smirk, that bastard knows exactly what I want. Practically begging, “Please Daddy…,” He starts playing with my clit making it extremely hard to clear my head enough to make full sentences. “Please what?” I can just tell he’s enjoying this way too much. He adds his tail rubbing over one of my nipples and my mind starts to become jelly, “Ahh, please.” With his other hand he grabs my hair pulling my head back and bends over me, “Tell me what you want. I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me.” His husky voice is now right in my ear adding to the lewd scene. He grinds against me just as I focus enough to speak, “Ohh, fuck me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me.” I nearly scream out, “Fuck me until you cum inside of me.” He pulls back and purrs, “Oh, that’s what you want? You should have just said something sooner.” I groan at the lack of stimulation as he lets go of my hair, then scream as Satan jams his dick into my core. I strain against the restraints as he pulls back again and starts to absolutely ravage me. I let go of my last bits of restraints as he pounds into me. I howl as an orgasm crashes over me. “Good girl.” Satan praises, somehow thrusting into me faster and harder than before, “Let your brothers know how much of a whore you are.” I can feel another climax already coiling. He keeps strong as a second orgasm crashes through my body. After another solid thirty seconds of him thrusting into me, his pace falters and becomes irregular. “You will cum with me.” He grunts out. I pant, “I don’t know if I can.” His tail wraps around my neck and squeezes and yanks my head back by my hair, “You don’t have a choice.” he barks, “You will cum… Now.” A third climax crashes through my body as Satan moans gutturally, letting go of my neck, and fills me up. He works me through mine and then stops relishing in the moment. He takes my blind fold off and pulls out of me, I collapse onto the bed. He reaches up and undoes the binds on my hands and falls next to me, pulling me close. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence with just our pants filling the space, Satan shifts, switching out of his demon form, “Let’s get cleaned up and ready for bed.” He whispers horsely. I just nod, absolutely exhausted from tonight’s events. Satan gets off the bed and picks me up, bridal style. He walks up the two flights of stairs to my room and sets me down on my bed. “I’m going to get a bath started for us. I’ll be back in a second.” I reach for him, “Make sure you use the bath bomb that’s on the tub. You can just let it dissolve.” Satan takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles, nodding. I end up dozing off. After a few minutes, Satan comes back and gently wakes me, “Come on sleepy head.” He chuckles lightly, “Let’s clean up before we fall asleep.” He picks me back up and carries me into the bathroom. He sets me down in the perfect temperature, bubbly water and settles in next to me. He pulls me onto him and starts washing both of us. The gentle washing and Satan’s warmth on my back lulls me into a very comfortable deep sleep in his arms. 

I wake up the next morning curled up next to Satan. The memories of last night play back in my mind. I pull Satan impossibly closer and I hear his sleepy laugh rumble through his chest, “Morning, my kitten.” I nuzzle his chest, “Morning” I say, my voice still thick with sleep. I look up at him and his arms tighten around me, “I love waking up with you in my arms.” He murmurs and kisses my forehead. I giggle, blushing, “And I love waking up in your arms.” I brush his hair out of his face, “I’m slowly realizing that I get the best sleep next to you.” He hums, leaning into my touch, “And I’m slowly realizing that I really don’t want to share you with my brothers.” He kisses me. I laugh into his kiss, “You know better than anyone that, that’s not how these pacts work.” He hums, “I know. Doesn’t mean that I can’t dream of having you all to myself.” I smile, “I know, my love.” I purr, “Let’s get dressed and some coffee. We can head back to Devildom.” He groans, “I don’t want to. You are far too cuddly for your own good.” I nuzzle his chest again, “Mmm, I know. I do need coffee though.” He groans again, snuggling up to my neck, “Oh fine.” I laugh and we get up and head down to get our clothes.

After we get up, get dressed, pack, and we head back to where the portal is. I park the car and grab our stuff from the back. We teleport back to Devildom and head back to the house. We head our separate ways as I get to my door. Yuki walks up to me, “Hey there, Glowstick. Back from the human realm? How was it?” I look at her very unamused as I unlock my door, “Hey Yuki. Yeah, and it was good. My family loves Satan, for obvious reasons.” I smile and open the door letting Yuki in, “My ex was, well, my ex and Satan scared the ever loving fuck out of him.” I laugh, putting my bag down on my bed. “Really?” Yuki asks, “ What happened?” We walk out into the hall and towards the kitchen, “Oh nothing too exciting.” I giggle as we pass Satan in the hall, the knowing smirk on his face telling me everything. Yuki looks between us, “Nothing too exciting? I somehow don’t believe you.” I laugh, “I promise.” Upon walking into the kitchen I see Lucifer. I walk up to him with the truck keys in hand, “Here you go. That was an awesome car! Can I drive it next time too?” He takes the keys and puts them in his pocket, “If you behave.” I pout, “Aww come on, Lucifer! You take the fun out of everything.” He chuckles, “That will not be the only reward you get, you know that.” He purrs, “Also, How was visiting your family? Did Satan behave?” I nod, turning towards the fridge, “It was really good. I loved getting to see them again and Satan was very well behaved. My family loves him. My ex does not.” I laugh, earning a peculiar look from Lucifer, “Oh? Did something happen?” Yuki says, “I asked the same thing.” I shake my head, “Not really, no. Satan just scared the shit out of him. Hopefully it’s enough to get him off my back.” I laugh, “But who knows.”


End file.
